Ahoushi y Bakadera
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: Dirigió su mirada al joven guardián de la tormenta y quedo totalmente impactada y cautivada al verlo. Su rostro estaba completamente relajado, parecía el de un niño que acaba de escuchar un cuento leído por su madre. Feliz y tranquilo. Se quedó observándolo por varios segundos, minutos, horas, no supo por cuanto tiempo. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo. (Genderbender).
1. Pequeño acercamiento

**¡Ciaossu Mina-san!:3**

 **Sean bienvenidos a mi nueva mini historia de Katekyo Hitman Reborn:'3**

 **Advertencias:**

 **-Historia ubicada diez años en el futuro.**

 **-Alto contenido de genderbender. (Gokudera Hayato x Fem!Lambo (Lambi) )**

 **-Romanticadas sin sentido.**

 **-Duración d capítulos.**

…

" _ **Ahoushi y Bakadera"**_

 _ **Objetivo 1**_

 _ **Pequeño acercamiento**_

…

-Juudaime.-Hayato entraba por la puerta de la gran y ostentosa oficina del Décimo Vongola. Tsuna lo miro con una sonrisa desde su escritorio.-He completado la misión que me encomendó. Los de la organización Di Fiori han aceptado convertirse en nuestros aliados.-la tormenta le entregó unos papeles que acreditaban lo dicho.-Remi Di Fiori, el jefe de esa organización, le mando esto también.

-¿Una carta?-el castaño la tomo.-Oh, ya veo. Es una invitación para todos nosotros para ir personalmente a conocer a Di Fiori.-decía mientras leía la carta.-A Remi Di Fiori le gustaría que hiciéramos nuestra alianza de manera oficial en su mansión en Venecia.-culmino el joven.

-Lo supuse.-contesto el peliplata.-ese hombre es un poco extravagante al fin y al cabo.

-Pero un buen hombre.-agrego el capo.-Bien, cambiando de tema.-dijo el cielo con un poco de nerviosismo.-necesito pedirte un gran favor, Gokudera-kun.

-¿Favor?-pregunto al notar el nerviosismo de su jefe.-ya sabe que puede pedirme cualquier cosa Juudaime. Por algo soy su mano derecha.-sonrió.

 _-Eso dice ahora, pero cuando le diga va a explotar.-_ pensó con los ojos en blanco.-bueno, lo que quiero pedirte Gokudera-kun, es que mañana te vuelvas a ir de misión…

-¿Solo eso?-pregunto con algo de desconfianza.

 _-¡Hiee! ¡Ya está sospechando!_ -le paso por la mente. Tsuna ni aun con sus veinticinco años y líder de la mafia más poderosa del mundo maduraba.-si, solo eso. La verdad es que es una misión bastante sencilla, tan solo consiste de ir al muelle que esta al este a recoger unas cajas con mercancía que nos proporcionara Dino-san.

-Suena fácil.-comento mientras se acomodaba la corbata.-bien, entonces si eso es todo, entonces me retiro, Juudaime.-comenzó a alejarse.-permiso.

-Gokudera-kun, espera. Hay algo mas.-capto la atención de su subordinado más fiel.-alguien te acompañará.

-¿Quién? ¿Yamamoto o el cabeza de césped?-pregunto ya que por lo general siempre lo mandaban con alguno de esos dos.

-Bueno…

-¡Tsuna-nii chan!-grito Lambi abriendo la puerta de manera brusca.

Súper entrada triunfal.

-Tsk ¡Vaca estúpida! ¡¿Qué no sabes tocar?!-gruñó molesto el guardián ante la interrupción de la adolescente.

-¡Estupidera!-le insulto la Bovino.- ¡Eso no te importa! Además, Tsuna-nii chan me pidió que viniera aquí porque me daría una misión con alguien más.-conto triunfante ya que sería de utilidad.

Debido a que era la guardiana más joven, Tsuna siempre intentaba evitar que se involucrara en misiones demasiado peligrosas o simplemente en cualquier misión. El castaño era un hermano sobre protector.

-Eso significa que…-una gotita comenzó a nacer en su sien.

-Así es Gokudera-kun.-interfirió el Décimo.- esta vez será Lambi quien te acompañé.-el ojicaramelo solo esperaba que su guardián de la tormenta no explotara ahí mismo, después de todo no era un secreto el odio que se tenían ese par.

-Debes estar bromeando, Tsuna-nii chan.-gimoteo la chica mientras se acercaba a su escritorio.-nunca me das una misión y ahora que me das una resulta que tiene que ser con el idiota de Gokudera.

 _-Ahí van de nuevo…._

-¡Oye tú! ¡Vaca estúpida! ¡No creas que eres la única molesta con esto!-decía el chico bomba cruzándose de brazos.- ir contigo solo significaría que la misión fuera un fracaso total. Una niña como tú solo me estorbaría.-una sonrisa de superioridad se formó en su rostro.

Lambi comenzó a tornarse roja. De la ira y la vergüenza por semejante insulto del hombre que supuestamente más odiaba.-eres un hijo de….-un golpe en su cabeza la callo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que debes aprender a comportarte?-Reborn en su forma verdadera la había golpeado en la cabeza, la consecuencia, toda su cara en el piso y una sonrisa torcida por parte del hitman.

-¡Reborn!-grito Tsuna.- ¡No aparezcas así de repente!

-Reborn-san.-dijo Hayato entre serio y divertido al ver a la chica lloriqueando en el suelo.

Lo admitía, le era tan divertido y satisfactorio el ver a la menor lloriqueando.

-Dame-Tsuna.-pronuncio de manera monótona el asesino.- ¿Qué te he dicho de darme órdenes?-expreso con una sonrisa sádica mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

-Olvídalo.-el castaño se puso del color del papel, lo menos que quería era provocar la ira del mejor hitman del mundo.

-¡Estúpido Reborn!-Lambi ya había terminado de llorar.- ¡Eres un grosero!- le echó en cara por el golpe dado.

La relación entre la niña vaca y el hitman no había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora Lambi si le tenía un poco más de miedo a diferencia de cuando era una pequeña bebe.

-Lambi. Estas interesada en ver como es el cielo ¿Cierto?-amenazo con la misma sonrisa sádica a con la que había mirado a Tsuna y al igual, apuntándole con su arma.

-¡Eek! ¡No! ¡Claro que no Reborn-sama!-decía mientras se ocultaba atrás del castaño. No quería terminar llena de hoyos a causa del tutor demoniaco.

-Eso suena mejor.-una sonrisa ladina se asomó en su rostro.-ya puedes continuar Tsuna.-permitió.

-Bueno…como decía...-Tsunayoshi retomo la palabra.-Gokudera-kun, tú y Lambi irán al muelle que esta al este a recoger una mercancía que nos dará Dino-san. Eso es todo.

-Yare, yare. Entonces si no es algo tan importante Gokudera puede ir solo.-concluyo la azabache cruzándose de brazos. No quería soportar a bakadera.

-No.-dijo Reborn.-aunque es una misión sencilla, te servirá de entrenamiento. Como guardiana del rayo no debes andar por ahí haraganeando.

-¿Entrenamiento?-preguntaron Gokudera y Lambi a la vez.

-Eso mismo.-apunto el ojicaramelo.-Reborn cree que es bueno que ya empieces a desarrollar tus habilidades, pero claro, empezando por misiones pequeñas y con la ayuda de los demás guardianes para ir adquiriendo experiencia.

-Mataku, ya que no hay de otra.-escupió la tormenta con aires de resignación.- será como usted ordene Juudaime.

-Pues ya que.-contesto Lambi con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, entonces mañana temprano tienen que estar en el muelle a la espera de la mercancía.-dijo Tsuna sonriente al ver que ambos guardianes parecían empezar a tomarlo bien.

Patrañas. Eso ni en sus sueños más locos.

…

-¡Maldita vaca! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!-grito lleno de ira.- Te dije; Nos vemos en el estacionamiento a las seis de la mañana y te aclaré que no debías llegar tarde.

-¡Lo siento bakadera!-se disculpó mientras se introducía al camión donde irían a recoger la mercancía.-Pero tenía que buscar algo.-pronuncio con un puchero.

-Como sea.-corto el chico bomba.-solo espero que podamos llegar a tiempo.

Hecho a andar el camión. No quería seguir peleando con la chica. Le había prometido al Decimo que no la insultaría ni estaría peleando con ella. Y cumpliría esa promesa, bueno, o por lo menos lo intentaría. Entro a la carretera, llegar al muelle tardaría más o menos cuarenta minutos, así que concluyo que este viaje sería un poco largo. Se relajó un poco al ver que la vaca estúpida se mantenía callada del lado del copiloto. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. Le era interesante ver como esa pequeña niña vaca se había convertido en una linda jovencita. Ya no usaba ese raro traje de vaca y su cabello ya no parecía la parte superior de un brócoli. Ahora era lacio y le llagaba hasta los hombros y sus facciones infantiles, se habían vuelta las de una señorita; finas y delicadas. Sin lugar a duda se había convertido en una pequeña belleza.

-Llegamos.-se bajó del camión seguido por la ojiverde.

-Oye, Gokudera.-llamo la chica al no ver a nadie.- ¿A qué hora se supone que llegan los hombres de Dino-san?

-Se supone que ya deberían estar aquí.-contesto con pesadez. Se sentía muy cansado, no había podido dormir bien anoche. Solo quería recoger esa dichosa mercancía para poder volver a su cuarto y dormir por todo lo que quedaba del día.

-Entiendo.-fue a sentarse a una de las bancas a esperar. El peliplata le imito.

En ese momento un incómodo silencio se apodero del ambiente y en especial para Lambi. Aunque ya era toda una joven de quince años seguía teniendo el mismo problema para quedarse callada. Por lo tanto el silencio formado era una completa tortura para ella. Gokudera por otra parte estaba conforme y feliz. No quería tener que interactuar con la vaca estúpida ya que eso significa peleas y gritos. Nunca podían tener una conversación normal. El chico de orbes verdes comenzó a cerrar los ojos, quería descansar un poco la vista antes de que los hombres del caballo salvaje llegaran. Pero poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Lambi estaba con la vista fija en el mar para intentar distraerse un poco, pero aun así noto cuando el mayor se quedó dormido.

-Oye, Gokudera.-susurro despacio.-No te duermas.

El peliplata hizo caso omiso, después de todo se había quedado completamente dormido. La adolescente soltó un largo suspiro. Tendría que esperar a los hombres de Cavallone ella sola. Sería algo aburrido esperar. Pero por su querido "nii-chan", lo haría. Seguía en sus pensamientos cuando un leve sonido la saco de ellos…

 _La respiración de Gokudera._

Dirigió su mirada al joven guardián de la tormenta y quedo totalmente impactada y cautivada al verlo. Su rostro estaba completamente relajado, parecía el de un niño que acaba de escuchar un cuento leído por su madre. Feliz y tranquilo. Se quedó observándolo por varios segundos, minutos, horas, no supo por cuanto tiempo. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo. Apenas notaba lo atractivo que era Gokudera. Podía apreciar sus largas pestañas, su hermoso cabello plateado cayendo a cada lado de su rostro, además de sus lindos y suaves labios pálidos entre abiertos. El corazón se le detuvo. Por un momento se preguntó cómo se sentirían los labios del muchacho sobre los suyos.

 _¿Sabrían tan bien como se veían?_

-Maldición ¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando?-se recrimino mientras quitaba su vista de encima del guardián y se hacía al extremo contrario de la banca. Se había sonrojado, y mucho.

Subió sus piernas arriba de la banca y recargo su cabeza en ellas. Quería disipar esos "sucios" pensamientos de su cabeza. Era algo que ella nunca había pensado sobre algún hombre.

-Oye.-a la Bovino se le congelo la sangre al escuchar la muy masculina voz del ojiverde.- ¿Por qué estas toda roja, vaca estúpida?-pregunto con sus ojos completamente abiertos.

¡Rayos! ¿La habían descubierto?

-¡Eek! ¿Pero qué dices?-soltó acercando más sus piernas a su pecho y esquivando la inquisidora mirada de Gokudera.-Y-Yo no e-estoy roja.-tartamudeo.

-Mentirosa.-expreso el mayor mientras se acercaba más a Lambi para poder inspeccionarla.

La joven palideció por el repentino acercamiento. El corazón le comenzó a latir como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Seri acaso que sentía algo por la mano derecha de su "nii-chan"? La sola idea era absurda, pero entonces… ¿Por qué se avergonzaba tanto por la cercanía de Gokudera?

 _Cercanía que se sentía tan bien._

Poso su mano izquierda en la mejilla de la guardiana del rayo para revisarle la temperatura. La azabache se congelo por el tacto. Las manos del peliplata eran tan tersas y suaves. No recordaba alguna persona que las tuviera así. El toque era suave y delicado, todo lo contrario a la tormenta. Ella nunca imagino que el chico que según más "odiaba" pudiera ser capaz de aquel gesto tan gentil.

-Tu cara está un poco tibia. Tal vez sea el principio de un resfriado.-dedujo el chico mientras seguía tocando el rostro de la menor. El rostro se le ilumino, él se preocupaba por ella.

Gokudera se sentía un pervertido al estar tanto tiempo en contacto con la más joven. Pero le era imposible apartar su mano y vista de ese rostro tan angelical que lo miraba fijamente. Se había perdido en esos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda…

¡Esperen!

 _¿Angelical?_

 _¿Hermosos?_

 _¿Desde cuándo tenía esos pensamientos respecto a la vaca estúpida?_

-Tsk. Eres una idiota.-dijo rompiendo todo contacto como si la chica tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad contagiosa.-Seria un problema si te enfermas ahora, vaca estúpida.

-Ah, hai.-soltó un poco decepcionada al escuchar el insulto.

 _Al parecer era demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Lo sé, lo se…**_

 _ **Demasiado extraño, pero bueno, tengo un peculiar gusto por las parejas en extremo raras.**_

 _ **Ryohei diría que soy ¡Extrema! Jaja xD**_

 _ **Pero, en fin. Ese es uno de mis locos gustos:3 Así que ¿Qué les pareció está loca mini historia?**_

 _ **¿Debería continuar?**_

 _ **Y otra pregunta más, y espero que la contesten…**_

 _ **¿Cuál es la pareja más extraña que les gusta de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!?**_

 _ **Mata ne, Sayonara n.n/**_


	2. Negación

**Advertencias:**

 **-Historia ubicada diez años en el futuro.**

 **-Alto contenido de genderbender.**

 ***LambiFem!**

 ***YamamotoFem!**

 ***EnmaFem!**

 **-Estupideces sin sentido.**

 _ **Están advertidos…**_

 _¡Esperen!_

 _¿Angelical?_

 _¿Hermosos?_

 _¿Desde cuándo tenía esos pensamientos respecto a la vaca estúpida?_

 _-Tsk. Eres una idiota.-dijo rompiendo todo contacto como si la chica tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad contagiosa.-Seria un problema si te enfermas ahora, vaca estúpida._

 _-Ah, hai.-soltó un poco decepcionada al escuchar el insulto._

 _Al parecer era demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

* * *

 _ **Objetivo 2**_

 _ **Negación**_

 _"Porque yo no siento nada por ti"_

* * *

-¿Entonces como les fue en la misión?-pregunto Tsuna desde su escritorio sin apartar la vista de la pila de papeles que tenía para leer y firmar respectivamente.

-Bien, Juudaime-contesto secamente el guardián de la tormenta.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto incrédulo el cielo dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo.- ¿Eso es cierto, Lambi?

-¡Claro que sí!-contesto tan rápido como si le estuvieran apuntando con un arma. Mostraba una sonrisa torcida y distorsionada, y sus manos temblaban ligeramente tras su espalda como si fueran de papel.

Algo raro pasaba y Tsunayoshi lo sabía. Lambi se veía demasiado nerviosa, y ella no era ese tipo de chica. Ella era decidida. Nunca se mostraba impotente ante nadie. Solo a excepción de Reborn y Hibari, quienes eran realmente terroríficos.

-Ya veo.-murmuro, no muy convencido.

-Bueno si eso es todo… ¡Entonces yo ya me voy!-salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Dejando aún más confundido y dudoso al castaño capo.

-Hmp. Que ruidosa.-expreso el peliplata con algo de disgusto.

Y pensar que solo hace un par de horas esa pequeña vaca le había parecido la cosa más angelical y bella del mundo.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Cierto Gokudera-kun?-soltó el castaño sin más, devolviendo parte de su atención a los papeles. Su súper intuición se lo decía.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere con algo?-arqueo una ceja.

-Lambi se veía demasiado nerviosa. Y tu muy bien sabes que ella no es así.-explico el Vongola.- ¿Acaso volvieron a pelear? Si fue así, puedes decírmelo...

-No.-dijo tajante, intentando sonar convincente.-De hecho casi ni nos hablamos, si acaso intercambiamos dos o tres frases.

Gokudera se iría al infierno por mentir tan mal.

Se sentía un poco culpable al no ser completamente honesto con su querido jefe. Pero…¡Diablos! No podía contarle así como así que la vaca estúpida se le había hecho linda y angelical.

Era estúpido. Algo simplemente aberrante.

-Bien, te creo entonces.-mentira, no le creía nada. Ya luego se daría el tiempo necesario para averiguar lo que en realidad había pasado entre esos dos.

-Bueno, permiso.

…

Lambi se encontraba corriendo en busca de su habitación. Necesitaba aclararse. Al no dar con su habitación de manera rápida, maldecía que la mansión Vongola fuera tan grande.

-¡Lambi!-I-pin y Fuuta se dirigían hacia ella.

-Fuuta, I-pin.-saludo la ojiesmeralda a la joven pareja.

-Escuchamos que fuiste a una misión con Hayato-nii.-el solo escuchar el nombre del guardián de la tormenta hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

¿Mariposas? Quizás.

¿Murciélagos? Lo más seguro.

-Ah, sí.-contesto de manera escueta para que sus amigos no siguieran preguntando y la dejaran ir.

-Estuvieron peleando de nuevo. ¿Verdad?-pregunto I-pin al ver la cara que traía su enérgica mejor amiga.-Lambi, ya te he dicho que tienes que tenerle más respeto a Gokudera-san.-decía a modo de regaño, como si fuera su madre.

-¿Eh? Pero si esta vez no pelee con él, lo juro.-trato de justificarse.

Y era cierto, esta vez no pelearon. Solo había salido insultada sin motivo por el guardián de forma grosera. Lo normal.

Era verdad, traía el rostro de perro apaleado y se le notaba un poco incomoda con todo el mundo. Pero bueno, acababa de descubrir que posiblemente le gustaba la tormenta. ¿Cómo no estar así? Y para colmo, el muchacho se había comportado de lo más gentil con ella, para después regresarla a la realidad insultándola de la manera más cruel sin siquiera ella provocarlo.

-Lambi.-esta vez fue Fuuta quien la llamo.-I-pin tiene razón. Además, no es nada nuevo que ustedes siempre andén peleando.-señaló el rubio.-me atrevería a decir que ya es imposible que tú y Hayato-nii puedan llevarse bien.

- _Posiblemente._ -pensó con desgano y cierta tristeza.

…

 _-No siento nada por ella, no siento nada por ella.-_ se decía a sí mismo el chico bomba.- _Es solo una vaca estúpida, sí, eso. Esa mocosa es solo una vaca estúpida. ¡Vaca estúpida! ¡Vaca estúpida! ¡Vaca estúpida!_

Gokudera Hayato trataba de convencerse de que no sentía nada por la pequeña Bovino. Y de la forma más madura que pudo, recordándose que ella era solo una vaca estúpida, claro, muy maduro de su parte.

Entro a su muy lujosa habitación. Se sentía cansado e irritado por los sucesos del día. Molesto, se quitó su saco y lo arrojo al cesto de ropa sucia, aflojo su corbata mientras se tiraba de espalda en su cama.

Necesitaba pensar.

Reflexionar.

-Mataku.-fue lo primero que dijo para después colocar sus brazos detrás de su nuca.- ¿Qué fue todo eso?-se preguntó al recordar las escenas anteriores que había pasado con Lambi.-Yo no debí acercarme tanto a ella. Pero…se sentía tan bien.-reconoció el chico con un diminuto color rojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Tsk. ¡Maldición! No debería de pensar así. Ella es solo una niña, y yo ya soy un hombre.-se reprendió.- tal vez solo no he dormido bien estos últimos días…

…

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.-pronuncio serio el guardián de la nube.- ¿Se puede saber para que nos mandaste a llamar?-tan directo como siempre el exlíder del "Comité disciplinario". Llevaba una considerable cantidad de tiempo esperando a que Tsuna se decidiera a hablar, y el silencio del cielo lo estaba matando.

-Es verdad Sawada, yo también quiero saber ¡Al extremo!

-Bueno…

-Kufufufufufu.-rio burlonamente la niebla.- ¿Por qué la prisa Alondra-kun?-Mukuro recibió una gélida mirada por parte del azabache. Una mirada que claramente decía, _Vuélveme a llamar así y te morderé hasta la muerte._ A Mukuro en cambio se le ensancho más la sonrisa.

Era claro que la relación de la Nube y la Niebla siempre seria la misma.

-Tranquilos chicos.-intento calmar la joven guardiana de la lluvia con una sonrisa.-Recuerden que debemos llevarnos bien.

-Yamamoto Takeni.-sentencio el ojimetal mirando a su joven esposa.-Sabes bien que tienes prohibido el darme órdenes.-una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por el rostro del guardián más fuerte que solo la chica pudo notar.

Así es señores. Hibari Kyoya se había casado con Yamamoto Takeni. El ex líder del comité disciplinario y la ex capitana del equipo de beisbol de la secundaria Namimori, ahora eran marido y mujer.

Su relación no había sido un amor a primera vista como el de los manga shojo que acostumbran a leer las jóvenes enamoradas. No. Su amor fue algo más profundo y complicado que ese tipo de historias. Un amor que se fue formando poco a poco a través de las adversidades que habían amenazado hace diez años a la décima generación Vongola.

 _Con unas cuantas risas por parte de ella y unos cuantos kamikorosu por parte de él._

Yamamoto le dedico una rápida sonrisa al azabache, ellos se entendían.-Tsuna, ¿En dónde están Reborn y Gokudera? Ellos también deberían estar aquí. Además, tampoco veo a Enma.

-Reborn dijo que empezáramos sin él y Gokudera-kun está retrasado.-informo.-Y Enma, bueno, ella se sentía mal.

-¿Mal?-pregunto el peliblanco. Yamamoto solo soltó un _Oh_ en forma de preocupación, y Hibari y Mukuro solo pusieron más atención ante lo dicho por su joven jefe.

-Sí, últimamente se siente muy mareada y cansada.-dijo el castaño con pesadez ante los síntomas padecidos por su amada pelirroja.

-Kufufufufufu. Al parecer la siguiente generación comienza a acercarse. ¿No lo crees, Vongola?-soltó con una risa burlona que hizo a Tsuna abrir los ojos de manera exagerada y quedarse instantáneamente sin respiración. No era tonto, podría seguir siendo a veces un dame, pero aun así había entendido la indirecta de Mukuro.

-¿No es algo precipitado pensar eso, Mukuro?-Ryohei sabía que era hora de que interviniera.

-No creo que sea eso.-Tsuna ya había recuperado un poco el aliento.-Si fuera así, ya lo sabría.-murmuro un poco nervioso.

-En lo absoluto excapitán del equipo de boxeo, Sawada Tsunayoshi y Kozato Enma son una pareja casada, claro que no sería nada precipitado que comenzaran a tener hijos.-aclaro la piña divertido al ver la cara del cielo tornarse roja a niveles inimaginables.-Y en cuanto a lo de que ya lo sabrías, Tsunayoshi, por lo general el padre es el que termina enterándose a lo último.

Tsuna sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre él.

¿Podría ser cierto? Enma embarazada. No es que la idea le molestara, pero solo era algo… Repentino. Pero y si era verdad, y ella no le había tenido la suficiente confianza para decirle aún.

-Estoy segura de que si Enma estuviera esperando un bebe de Tsuna, él hubiera sido la primera persona a la que le hubiera contado de su estado y no el último, Mukuro.- interfirió la morena captando la atención de todos y defendiendo a su amigo, algo que el ojicaramelo agradeció.

-¿Por qué tan segura, guardiana de la lluvia?-pregunto mirando fijamente a la ojiambar. Inspeccionándola con cuidado, como gato a su presa.

-Emm…bueno…-no sabía porque había dicho eso. Su intención solo era calmar al pobre de Tsunayoshi.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Rokudo Mukuro.-ahora era Kyoya quien tomaba la palabra. Odiaba cuando se metían con lo suyo, y en especial cuando ese alguien era la molesta piña.

Mukuro estaba a punto de contestarle por su arrebato de celos cuando ambas puertas de la oficina de Tsuna se abrieron dejando ver a Hayato.

-Lamento el retraso.-aún seguía cansado, sus marcadas ojeras eran prueba de ello, pero era una junta convocada por el Décimo y no podía darse el lujo de faltar.

-Bueno, ya que están todos.-se apresuró a decir antes de que alguien más hablara y se perdiera el rumbo de la conversación.

Pero aun así, luego se encargaría de que Shamal revisara bien a Enma para que no volviera a ver malentendidos.

-Los llame aquí porque ya es hora de que Lambi comience a ejercer sus funciones como guardiana del rayo, y quisiera que ella entrene con cada uno de ustedes para que vaya aprendiendo como se debe.

-¡Eso es extremo Sawada!-Ryohei se moría por entrenar a alguien, desde que habían terminado la escuela secundaria ya no había tenido a nadie bajo su tutela. Así que esto prácticamente era música para sus oídos.

-Así que la herbívora vaca se nos une, interesante.-comento Hibari. Una víctima más con la cual probar su fuerza.

-Tal vez pueda enseñarle un truco o dos como lo hice con Fran.

-Sera divertido.-apunto Yamamoto.

-¿Está seguro de esto Juudaime?-susurro para que solo lo escuchara el castaño.

-Sí, Gokudera-kun. Completamente seguro.

 _Continuara…_

 **¿Y bien? ¿Algún hermoso review? u.u Se aceptan tomatazosxD**

 **Ya sé, es demasiado genderbenderxD Pero bueno, yo lo amo, que se le va a hacer:v**

 **Y bien, pues ahora les contare porqué amo más aplicar este género en este hermoso anime. En primera, para mí, la mayoría de las mujeres que hay en Katekyo se me hacen aburridas (Excepto Chrome, Haru, Bianchi, Yuni y Adelheid, ellas son geniales), principalmente Kyoko, no me malinterpreten, no la odio ni nada por el estilo, pero es demasiado aburrida y nunca la pondría como esposa de Tsuna. Y en segunda no me gusta el yaoi (Respeto a los que sí, cada quien tiene sus gustos, pero no es, ni será lo mío).**

 **Así que, básicamente es por eso que me gusta el genderbender, pero lo malo de este género es que casi no tiene fics en español:c Aunque en ingles si hay varios:D**

 **Reviews**

 ***** **Matt Murdock: Bueno, yo también espero que se ponga bueno Jaja u.u Se agradece tu review c:**

 **¡Sayo! n.n/**


	3. Plática de chicas, lluvia y panecillos

_-Así que la herbívora vaca se nos une, interesante.-comentó Hibari. Una víctima más con la cual probar su fuerza._

 _-Tal vez pueda enseñarle un truco o dos como lo hice con Fran._

 _-Sera divertido.-apuntó Yamamoto._

 _-¿Está seguro de esto Juudaime?-susurro para que solo lo escuchara el castaño._

 _-Sí, Gokudera-kun. Completamente seguro._

 _ **Objetivo 3**_

 _ **Plática de chicas, lluvia y panecillos**_

" _Porque yo no siento nada por ti"_

Los guardianes _Vongola_ llegaron al acuerdo de que Lambi estaría entrenando una semana completa con cada guardián, incluyendo a Tsunayoshi. Incluso, el mismo eligió que semana entrenaría cada quien a la pequeña vaca. En total serian 6 extenuantes semanas para la chica.

Tsuna le concedió la primera y segunda semana a Takeni y Ryohei, respectivamente. Lo mejor era que Lambi empezara con algo suave y amigable. Ellos dos se encargarían de enseñarle varios trucos para saber soportar a los otros guardianes. La tercera semana seria para Mukuro, en la cuarta la entrenaría él, y en la quinta Hibari. Esperaba que con el entrenamiento que le brindarían él y sus otros amigos, lograra sobrevivir al ex prefecto demoniaco. Y el último en entrenarla, seria Gokudera. Él por qué era sencillo, no quería peleas y conflictos adelantados. Además, tenía un asunto pendiente con ambos.

Mejor aplazaría lo inevitable.

…

-Yio, Lambi.-saludó alegre la ex beisbolista. -¿Lista para el entrenamiento?

Yamamoto era la primera en entrenar a la joven guardiana del rayo. Su emoción era demasiada, y no estaba segura de que era lo primero que debería de enseñarle a su nueva _kohai._

-Takeni-neechan…hola.-dijo de forma escueta.-claro.

Parpadeó un par de veces al no escuchar un saludo alegre y de forma exagerada con su cantarina voz.

-¿Are? ¿Sucede algo, Lambi? No te ves muy animada.-Hacía mucho tiempo que Lambi esperaba el poder ejercer sus funciones como guardiana. No había otra cosa de la que hablara que no fuera ser la gran _Guardiana del Rayo._ Esperaba más emoción y euforia por su parte.

-Nada, Takeni-neechan. Solo he estado un poco cansada.-desvió su mirada esperando que no notara su mentira.

Yamamoto no creyó su excusa. No gozaba de _Súper Intuición_ como Tsuna, pero tenía intuición femenina. La cual era aún más poderosa, y esta misma, le decía que Lambi no estaba siendo completamente honesta con ella.

-¿Estás segura?-se mordió el labio. Si había algo que Lambi odiara en esa época, era que Takeni, quien ya era toda una joven adulta, fuera capaz de percibir cuando algo andaba mal con facilidad, el haber crecido le había brindado un poco de madurez a la lluvia. En ese momento extrañaba su personalidad distraída.

Dudó en si debía de decirle sobre su pequeño descubrimiento. _Su reciente enamoramiento por Gokudera._

Takeni notó el debate que ejercía Lambi en su cabeza. Su cara se ponía roja y hacía gestos raros. Ella sonrió por eso, Lambi se veía nerviosa, imaginaba el por qué. Ella también había pasado por eso.

-Lambi…-dijo tomándola del hombro para calmarla.- ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos y luego me pláticas sobre tu problema? ¿Te parece?

Elevó la mirada con una leve sonrisa y un poco avergonzada aún. Ella podía confiar en Takeni. En su hermana.-Si…

…

-Así que hoy empieza el entrenamiento de Lambi. ¿No? ¿Me pregunto si esa vaca tonta lograra estar al nivel de los demás?

Tsuna estaba en compañía de Reborn, mientras este bebía una taza de café cómodamente y el firmaba una enorme pila de documentos.

-Sí, ahora mismo se encuentra con Takeni-chan en el jardín trasero. Ella es muy fuerte, Reborn. No la subestimes.

El hitman solo soltó una risa burlesca.

El confiaba plenamente en su joven hermana. Era cierto, a veces era una niña gritona, irritante y un tanto irrespetuosa. Pero todo eso se borraba con su gran determinación por ayudar y proteger a los demás, en especial a los de su familia.

- _Juudaime_.-Hayato tocó un par de veces antes de entrar a la oficina.-permiso.

-Gokudera-kun.

-Gokudera.

- _Juudaime,_ Reborn-san.-dijo la tormenta.-Ya he llamado a la mano derecha de Remi Di Fiori para confirmar nuestra ida a su mansión. Su mano derecha también me comentó que le gustaría que fuéramos exactamente el día 14 del mes próximo, ya que ese día hará una gran fiesta para celebrar nuestra alianza.

-Remi Di Fiori es uno de los capos más prominentes de Francia, incluso, y en honor a sus raíces italianas, tiene una mansión aquí en Italia.-el _Arcobaleno_ sonrió y unas palmadas nada cariñosas fueron depositadas en la espalda del castaño.-cada día me sorprendes más, _dame-Tsuna._

Tsuna solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-Bien, Gokudera-kun. Quiero que avises a los demás sobre la fiesta de alianza.-se masajeo un poco la espalda mientras seguía hablando.-Aún falta más de un mes, pero diles que quiero que estén listos.

-Como ordene.

Gokudera estaba a punto de salir, pero había una inquietud en él. Sabía que sería el último en entrenar a Lambi. Solo eso le había comunicado Tsuna, y por alguna extraña razón que el desconocía, tenía la necesidad de saber quién sería el primero en entrenar a la azabache. Odiaba aceptarlo, pero temía por su seguridad.

¿Y si era Hibari o Mukuro? Simplemente la destrozarían.

Deseaba preguntarle a Tsuna, pero temía que él y Reborn comenzaran a sospechar lo que él no quería aceptar.

-¿Necesitas algo más, Gokudera?-preguntó el asesino con una sonrisa ladina.

- _Tch, eso es lo que temía._ -No.

Hizo una leve reverencia y se fue, con la duda comiéndolo por dentro y maldiciendo al _hitman._

-Gokudera ha estado actuando raro últimamente.-esa fue la frase que dio inicio a su conversación.

Tsuna alzó la vista hacia Reborn, dejando los papeles de lado. Así que él también lo había notado.

-No solo es Gokudera-kun, también Lambi ha estado actuando extraño.-apuntó.-Desde el día en que los mande a una misión en conjunto, no sé, simplemente empezaron a comportarse distintos.

Y esa solo era una de las preocupaciones del cielo.

-Gokudera-kun evita charlar de manera prolongada conmigo, y solo se atiene a charlar sobre el trabajo y _Vongola,_ mientras que Lambi ya no viene a visitarme a la oficina, incluso, como ya lo habrás notado, evita comer con todos en la mesa. Empiezo a creer que el día de la misión tuvieron una gran discusión, y tal vez, una muy diferente a las otras que acostumbraban a tener antes.

-¿Les has preguntado si pasó algo?

Se sentó en el sofá más cercano. Estudiando cuidadosamente la información que le era aportada.

-Algo así. La tarde que volvieron, después de que Lambi huyera de mí oficina, le pregunté a Gokudera-kun si había pasado algo entre ellos, ya que Lambi se encontraba un tanto…nerviosa, pero él dijo que no, y prácticamente también huyó de mí oficina.-contó con frustración. Realmente le mataba no poder saber lo que había pasado en esa _bendita_ misión.

-Deberías de intentar de hablar con Lambi, quizá ella te diga lo que quieres saber.

Lo meditó un poco.-Sí, quizás…

…

Su respiración se encontraba demasiado agitada. Takeni le mandaba ataques a diestra y siniestra. No la dejaba tomar ni un solo respiro. No la había dejado usar sus cuernos así como ella no usaba su _katana_. Takeni solo quería que aprendiera de manera correcta un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Más adelante podrían usar sus armas.

Ella lo reconocía, sería difícil y casi imposible vencer a Yamamoto aún sin su _Shigure Soen Ryu._ Su modo de pelear, aun sin arma, era simplemente esplendido y preciso.

Pero aun así se determinó a no rendirse.

Bien, si Takeni estaba dando lo mejor de sí, ella también lo haría. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho. Después de todo estaba peleando contra una de las mujeres más fuertes de la mafia, tal vez la mejor. Pero le mostraría lo importante que era para ella _Vongola_ y el deber de ser una buena guardiana.

Estuvo un rato esquivando los golpes y patadas que le lanzaba la lluvia, e incluso, se sorprendió del largo tiempo que llevaba con ella luchando.

Pero un recuerdo la atacó…

 _-Tsk. Eres una idiota.-dijo, rompiendo todo contacto como si la chica tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad contagiosa.-Seria un problema si te enfermas ahora, vaca estúpida._

 _-Ah, hai.-soltó un poco decepcionada al escuchar el insulto._

Se distrajo y no pudo esquivar la patada que le envió Takeni. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba tirada en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo.

-¡Lambi!

-Auch.-gimió.

Se sujetó firmemente el estómago, tosiendo un poco mientras Yamamoto corría hacia ella. No sabía que le había dolido más, el recuerdo, el golpe, o tal vez ambos.

-¡Lambi! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?-La ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Por supuesto. Esto…esto no es nada para mí.-logró completar después de recuperar un poco el aire.

-Tal vez debería de llevarte con el doctor Shamal…-comentó un poco indecisa. No quería volver a lastimar a Lambi y también quería asegurarse de que su patada no le hiciera más daño de lo que aparentaba.

-¡No!-gritó sorprendiendo a Takeni.-enserio… enserio esto no es nada grave. Solo fue un golpe y ya.

-Bueno, está bien.-no estaba convencida, pero haría caso de las palabras de la vaca.-Pero tal vez deberíamos de tomar un descanso. ¿Sabes? Ya son más de las dos de la tarde.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, también deberíamos de buscar algo de comida. Ya sabes, para agarrar fuerzas.

Lambi asintió y Yamamoto fue a la cocina en busca de algo de comer para ambas.

…

-Takeni-sama. ¿Necesita que la ayude en algo? ¿Quiere que le prepare algo de comer?

Una sirvienta se acercó a Yamamoto con el propósito de prepararle algo al ver a la joven observando la enorme despensa con mirada pensativa.

-No se preocupe.-dijo al momento en que tomaba una canasta.-En realidad solo buscaba unos panecillos o tal vez unas galletas y un poco de té. Pero gracias.

Yamamoto le sonrió a la mujer y esta se retiró haciendo una reverencia al ver que no era necesaria.

-Veamos…

Tomó varias galletas de diferentes tipos y sabores, dos envases con té verde cada uno y algunos panecillos, pero algo le faltaba, algo con sabor a uva que era el favorito de Lambi.

-Cielos, estaba segura de que había algo de uva en la cocina.

Buscó en varios estantes y cajones pero no encontró nada.

-¿Yamamoto?-preguntó Gokudera al verla montada en un silla y con medio cuerpo en una alacena. Ella al escuchar su nombre salió de donde se encontraba.

-Yio, Gokudera.-saludó.

-¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?

-Oh, eso. Estaba buscando algo con sabor a uva.-explicó mientras bajaba cuidadosamente de la silla.

Arqueo una ceja.- ¿Algo con sabor a uva?-hasta donde él recordaba, Yamamoto no era una gran fan de ese sabor, pero, solo conocía una fastidiosa persona que sí era capaz de comer cualquier cosa con eso… _Ahoushi._

 _-_ Es para Lambi, por si te lo preguntas.

-Tch. Lo imaginaba. Esa niña tonta no sabe comer otra cosa que no sea chatarra.-la inquietud de Gokudera desapareció. Sí Yamamoto estaba buscando algo para ella, eso solo podía significar una cosa. _Yamamoto la estaba entrenando._

Ella rio.

-¿De qué rayos te ríes friki del béisbol?

-Lo siento.-siempre le pareció divertida la relación de esos dos.-solo que creo que es muy graciosa la forma en que te expresas de Lambi y ella de ti.

Gokudera frunció el ceño en clara señal de molestia.-Hmp. Como sea. Si buscas algo para la vaca estúpida encontraras algo en la alacena de las verduras enlatadas, al fondo.

-Y las guardas ahí para que Lambi no las encuentre. ¡Qué idea tan brillante! Gokudera. Así Lambi solo comerá cosas nutritivas.-Yamamoto encontró diferentes productos con sabor a uva, caramelos, galletas, papas, panecillos y muchas cosas más. Eligio unos panecillos.

-Pero tú no estás ayudando mucho.-le echó en cara el peliplata.

Ella se sonrojo un poco.-esto es solo un premio.-se justificó mientras lo guardaba en la canasta.-No tiene nada de malo. Además, siempre supe que te preocupabas por ella.

Gokudera chasqueo la lengua.- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Takeni lo dejó pasar. Sabía lo difícil que era para la tormenta aceptar los hechos, aunque estos mismos, fueran evidentes. Pasaron unos segundos y Gokudera volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Por cierto, _Juudaime_ quiere que estén todos listos para el día 14 del próximo mes. Partiremos temprano ese día para una mansión en Venecia.

-¿Venecia?

-Sí, iremos a una fiesta con un nuevo aliado de _Vongola._ Así que encárgate de hacérselo saber a Hibari y a la vaca estúpida.

-Como ordene, capitán.

Gokudera solo se limitó a bufar.

…

Tsunayoshi entró a la habitación que compartía con la pelirroja de forma precipitada. Estaba serio y solo miraba de forma directa y prolongada a la joven.- ¿Tsuna-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en tu oficina? ¿Qué pasa?-Enma lo atacó con preguntas. No es que no estuviera feliz de ver a su esposo, pero era demasiado temprano como para que volviera de sus deberes como _Décimo,_ y además, seguía sin decirle palabra.

Comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Tsuna-kun?-volvió a decir mientras se acercaba al castaño.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Q-Qué tienes?-preguntó tímidamente. Pocas veces miraba a Tsuna tan serio.

Él cielo se sentó al borde de la cama, Enma lo siguió.

-¿Tsu-kun?

-Enma-chan…por fin había salido de su ensoñación. La estrujó contra él en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Hoy era el día más feliz de su vida.-…vamos a ser padres.-afirmó. La pelirroja le devolvió el abrazo aún más fuerte.

-Seremos padres.

Los resultados del examen de sangre habían llegado.

…

-¡Waaa! ¡También trajiste panecillos de uva! ¡Eres genial Takeni-neechan!

Como Takeni lo suponía, los panecillos de uva fueron lo primero que tomó Lambi. Sí que era una persona bastante sencilla para impresionar.

-Aunque no deberías de agradecerme a mí.-dijo con una sonrisa que la chica no supo descifrar.

Lambi la miró interrogante. ¿Exactamente a qué se refería? Quería preguntárselo pero estaba bastante ocupada con la boca llena de panecillos de uva.

-En fin.-fue a sentarse a su lado.- ¿Lambi que es eso que te ha preocupado tanto?-preguntó sin más.

Lambi tragó la comida de un solo golpe.

-¡Eek! Bueno… _¿Cómo debería de comenzar?_ -prácticamente el nerviosismo volvía a atacarla.-verás…

-Te gusta alguien. ¿Cierto?

La miró sorprendida y con ambos ojos abiertos de manera exagerada.-Takeni-neechan. ¿Cómo lo sabes?-el color rojo le explotó por las mejillas.

 _Ya habían descubierto su secreto._

-Yo ya pasé por eso, Lambi.-después de decir eso fue inevitable que apareciera una imagen de Hibari en su cabeza. La vaca no fue la única con las mejillas rojas.

-Entiendo.

El silencio inundo un rato el jardín donde estaban. No era un silencio incomodo, era reconfortante y tranquilizador. Justo para pensar con calma algún problema, incluso el tenue viento que soplaba era bastante apacible.

-Takeni-neechan…

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo te enamoraste de Hibari-san? ¿Fue amor a primera vista, o fue un amor lento?

La pregunta no la tomó por sorpresa, después de todo Lambi era nueva en esas cosas y era lógico que tuviera curiosidad por eso, aun así, el color rojo nunca abandonó su rostro.-Yo creo que fue un amor que se formó poco a poco.-dijo sonriéndole.-Verás, la primera vez que vi a Kyoya, fue en la ceremonia de bienvenida de Namimori, y como siempre, estaba vigilando que nadie hiciera alguna clase de alboroto.-soltó una carcajada.-No te voy a mentir, no me enamoré de él en cuanto lo vi, pero sí tuve un extraño presentimiento acerca de lo importante que él llegaría a ser en mi vida. Algo así como una advertencia de Dios. No cuestioné mucho ese presentimiento y decidí seguir con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado.-explicó.-El primer año fue normal, Kyoya me regañaba y me amenazaba de morderme hasta la muerte cuando llegaba tarde o cuando me quedaba demasiado tarde en la escuela por practicar béisbol.-Takeni volvió a reír, nunca le molestó que Hibari la amedrentara.-Cuando llegó el segundo año y comenzó todo lo de la mafia, la familia _Vongola_ y todo eso….Kyoya se hizo más cercano, bueno, algo así. Y debido a eso, tuve que interactuar más con él. Nos ayudó a detener a Mukuro y también luchó con nosotros en la batalla de los anillos. Esa fue la primera vez que él me salvó.-Lambi puso extrema atención en eso.-Gracias a Kyoya pude tener el antídoto para el veneno que habían puesto las de _Cervello_.Ese día pensé que Kyoya era él chico más asombroso del mundo.-admitió avergonzada.- ¿Recuerdas esa batalla, no?Después de todo, Gokudera te salvó a ti, y no solo del veneno, también de Levi.-Lambi desvió la mirada avergonzada, no recordaba muy bien ese día, estaba inconsciente, la habían llevado a la fuerza, y solo tenía 5 años de edad. Pero todo eso ya lo sabía, Tsuna se lo había contado.

-Claro, claro, gracias a estupidera pude salir viva.-reconoció con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

Takeni recordó lo que le había dicho Hayato hace un rato.- _En verdad, esos dos se quieren, a su manera, pero se quieren._ -No queriendo avergonzar más a su _kohai_ , prosiguió.-después de eso, comencé a ver a Kyoya con otros ojos. Comencé a observarlo con más cuidado y de cerca. Entendí que él también tenía un corazón, y que también era capaz de proteger y ayudar a los demás cuando lo necesitaban. A su ruda y tosca manera, pero así es Kyoya después de todo. _Una nube distante._ Le gusta mostrarse frio e indiferente ante todo, aunque en realidad suele preocuparse mucho. Todos esos pequeños detalles de Kyoya hicieron que cada día me fijara más y más en él. Hasta que un día entendí…que me había enamorado completamente de él.-soltó en un suspiro mientras una sonrisa boba se apoderaba de su cara.

- _Takeni-neechan está muy enamorada de Hibari-san. Es tan lindo, ambos son muy opuestos, pero aun así se preocupan el uno por el otro sin importar qué._

-¿Cómo se hicieron novios?-esa pregunta la sacó de la burbuja rosa en la que estaba.

-Bueno, fue algo bastante complicado…

 _-Oye, Yamamoto. ¿Me estas escuchando? -no escuchó respuesta por parte de la chica. Ella pensaba en otra cosa.- ¡Yamamoto!_

 _La lluvia dio un respingo cuando el grito de Gokudera le invadió los oídos._

 _-Lo siento.-se disculpó volviendo a fijar la vista en el libro.- ¿Cómo decías qué se resolvía esto?-preguntó avergonzada. Otra vez se había vuelto a distraer._

 _A Gokudera le dio un tic en el ojo._

 _-¿No me estabas escuchando, friki del béisbol?-su aura se volvió negra y se quitó sus lentes.-Déjame entender, me tomo la molestia de quedarme tiempo extra en la escuela para ayudarte a entender los ejercicios de matemáticas, ¿Y no te dignas a ponerme atención?-la sonrisa torcida y salida del infierno con la que se lo decía asustó a Yamamoto._

 _-¿Gokudera?_

 _-¡Me voy! ¡Me niego a volver a explicarte el ejercicio!-dijo, guardando sus cosas en su mochila con extrema violencia._

 _-Lo siento. Solo una vez más. Juro que pondré atención a lo que dices.-prometió preocupada la chica._

 _-Me niego, esa sería la onceava vez que te lo explico y ni así me pondrías atención. ¡Mataku! No sé quién es más distraída, tú, o la vaca estúpida._

 _Cuando terminó de guardar sus cosas se marchó sin decir otra palabra de la azotea de la escuela._

 _-Rayos.-dijo mirando sin emoción el libro de ejercicios.-terminaré reprobando matemáticas y no podré graduarme._

 _Se tiró en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo. Viendo las maravillosas nubes paseándose sin reparos al son del viento. Hoy habría lluvia._

 _-No debí haber pensado en él otra vez…_

 _A lo lejos un carnívoro observaba con suma atención la reunión de estudio de la tormenta y la lluvia. No gustaba de aceptarlo, pero odiaba ver a su autoproclamada "propiedad" cerca de otros, y en especial, sí esos otros eran chicos. Vigilaba que tanto se acercaba Gokudera a la azabache y que tanto sonreía la chica. Se sorprendió una vez más, hacía unos cuantos meses que notaba como la lluvia se distraía y perdía la concentración con facilidad. Le gustaba mirar con frecuencia las nubes, perderse en sus pensamientos por largo rato, y sonrojarse con facilidad, y el día de hoy, no estaba siendo la excepción._

 _Lo que más le molestó de esos recientes cambios, fue su actitud para con él. Takeni era una de las pocas personas que no temía de él, y quizás, la única chica. Siempre le hablaba como si nada, como si fuera cualquier otro chico. Incluso, le sonreía, y lo trataba como un compañero más. Pero eso ya había sido historia, ahora cada vez que se topaban en algún lugar, la chica prácticamente salía volando como cohete del lugar, como si la presencia de la nube le quemara. No quería reconocerlo, pero eso era frustrante e hiriente._

 _Una vez que dejó sus pensamientos de herbívoro, volvió a fijar la mirada en ellos. Gokudera regañaba a Yamamoto por no prestarle atención mientras salía de ahí con un aura asesina._

 _Sonrió. Eso era una oportunidad. Hoy averiguaría el porqué del cambio de la chica._

 _-Herbívora. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _A Takeni se le erizo la piel, y el ritmo cardiaco comenzó a desbocársele. Esa voz era inconfundible para ella. Tan masculina y tan aterradora, pero muy atractiva y linda a su parecer. Tragó duro, y dirigió su vista a la silueta que se encontraba imponente frente a ella._

 _-Hibari…-fue lo único que dijo al ver al causante de sus ensoñaciones._

 _Quería salir corriendo. Ir a esconderse en algún lugar lo suficientemente escondido para que nadie la encontrara._

 _-Herbívora.-recalcó.-tienes diez segundos para decirme que haces aquí, y si no lo haces, serás mordida hasta la muerte.-sabía perfectamente lo que Yamamoto hacía ahí, pero por alguna retorcida razón, le gustaba verla sufrir.- ¿Y bien?-mostró sus tonfas. Él no estaba jugando._

 _Yamamoto se puso de pie de manera estrepitosa.- ¡Espera, Hibari!-le enseñó el cuaderno de ejercicios que estaba en el suelo.-Ves, estaba estudiando. Mira, no hacía nada malo. ¡Solo estudiaba!_

 _Hibari le quitó el cuaderno, ojeando los ejercicios. Takeni bajaba la vista al suelo, evitando todo contacto con el azabache. Eso hizo enfurecer a la nube._

 _-Gokudera me intentaba explicar los ejercicios del día de hoy.-explicó intentando ocultar inútilmente toda la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento por estar frente a Hibari._

 _-No están terminados.-afirmó._

 _-Ah, eso. Bueno, Gokudera estuvo ayudándome un rato, pero creo que acabe con su paciencia.-no estaba orgullosa de eso, pero lo mejor sería hablar con la verdad._

 _Hibari cerró el libro._

 _-Sígueme.-ordenó. Sabía que Yamamoto quería salir huyendo de él. Pero él no lo permitiría._

 _-¿Eh?-preguntó confundida.- ¿Para qué?_

 _Hibari volteó fastidiado.- ¿Estás cuestionándome?_

 _Takeni palideció.- ¡Por supuesto qué no!_

 _Kyoya la condujo hasta su oficina._

 _-Entra.-dijo abriendo la puerta._

 _Takeni obedeció. Hibari cerró la puerta después de entrar y fue directo a su escritorio. Tomó asiento y comenzó a buscar algo en uno de los cajones. Un lápiz._

 _-¿Qué va hacerme? ¿Me mandará un reporte? ¿Me morderá hasta la muerte?-pensó._

 _-Siéntate.-le señaló una silla que estaba frente a él. Ella obedeció una vez más en silencio. Hibari se quedó mirando atentamente los ejercicios que no terminó la chica._

 _-Tienes que convertir primero esto.-dijo señalando una cantidad en su libro.-si no tienes todas las cifras en la misma unidad, te será imposible resolver el problema._

 _-¿Are?-No se lo podía creer. Hibari Kyoya, el guardián más fuerte del décimo Vongola y el hombre más temible de Namimori… ¿La estaba ayudando? Simplemente no lo creía.-Hibari...etto…anó…_

 _Frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué rayos no terminaba la pregunta?_

 _-¿Vas a ayudarme con la tarea?_

 _-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-preguntó un poco más calmado mientras escribía las fórmulas que usarían._

 _-¡No! ¡No! Ninguno…_

 _-Pero te lo advierto. Yo no tengo tanta paciencia como el herbívoro de las bombas.-a Takeni se le congeló la sangre. Más le valía poner atención._

 _-Hai…_

 _-Y bien… ¿Está correcto?-el nerviosismo se la estaba comiendo viva. Hibari llevaba un rato observando el último problema que había hecho. Todos los anteriores los había llevado a cabo como se lo había pedido la nube, lastimosamente, no estaba tan segura del último, que es donde había perdido un poco la concentración debido a que Hibari había rosado su mano con la de ella por un "descuido"._

 _La nube posó su mirada sobre ella._

 _-Sí, lo está._

 _La sonrisa de Takeni no se hizo esperar. Lo había logrado.- ¿Enserio?_

 _-¿Tengo cara de que me gusta hacer bromas, herbívora?_

 _Takeni se puso de pie, ignorando la última pregunta de Hibari. Se encontraba muy feliz en ese momento, el chico que amaba la había ayudado con la tarea. No le importaba si lo había hecho por lastima o por otra cosa, simplemente estaba agradecida.- ¡Muchas gracias, Hibari!-dijo haciendo una reverencia y sonriéndole desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Hibari pudo sentir como la sangre amenazaba con llegarle a las mejillas._

 _-No tienes por qué agradecerme, herbívora._

 _-Lo sé, pero aun así quería hacerlo.-le contestó. Intentando soportar la vergüenza de tener todo su rostro del color de una manzana.- ¡Hasta mañana!-se despidió._

 _Hibari se quedó mirando por unos cuantos segundos el camino por donde había huido Takeni. Esa sonrisa que le había dedicado había sido tan cálida y tan llena de cariño que se negaba a no volver a verla. La siguió._

 _Takeni ya estaba por salir de la escuela, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho._

 _-¿Hibari?-preguntó al ver al chico parado en la salida de la escuela.- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Te acompañaré a tu casa.-afirmó._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-la idea no le molestaba, pero era algo demasiado extraño viniendo de él. Además, no creía soportar más la vergüenza de estar junto al ojiplata._

 _-Es demasiado tarde y es mi deber como prefecto de esta escuela el velar por el bienestar de sus estudiantes.-después de decirle eso, comenzó a caminar. Takeni quedó en un estado de shock por las palabras del prefecto.- ¿Vas a venir o qué?-preguntó al verla aun parada._

 _-Sí, enseguida.-dijo mientras salía de ese estado y se colocaba tímidamente junto a él._

 _Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, aunque no lo dijeran, ambos deseaban la compañía del otro. La nube amaba la tranquilidad que le brindaba la lluvia, y la lluvia se sentía cómoda con la protección que le daba la nube._

 _-Pronto empezará a llover.-dijo Hibari al ver las nubes tornarse de un fuerte color gris. Takeni solo asintió y enfocó su vista en el mismo lugar que Kyoya. Una gota le cayó en la punta de la nariz._

 _La lluvia había comenzado._

 _La lluvia poco a poco fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, obligando a ambos jóvenes a buscar un lugar donde refugiarse. Se refugiaron en un pequeño edificio en construcción. Hibari se recargó en una pared mientras veía como Takeni se sobaba ambos brazos para tener un poco de calor. Había olvidado su suéter._

 _Kyoya decidió que era hora de acercarse._

 _-Ten.-Kyoya se había parado frente a ella, poniendo sobre sus hombros su chaqueta que lo distinguía como miembro y líder del comité disciplinario._

 _Entonces, el tiempo se frenó, Hibari dejó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Takeni, donde había depositado su chaqueta anteriormente, mirando con curiosidad la enrojecida cara de su "propiedad". Takeni por su parte no podía dejar de mirar hacia sus pies al sentirse vulnerable ante la presencia del carnívoro. El tacto era agradable y no querían que acabara, pero Hibari decidió alejarse al ver que la lluvia no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, lo sintió como un rechazo._

 _-Espera.-habló Yamamoto, tomando a Hibari de su camisa.-por favor, no te alejes.-pidió con todo el valor que tenía y mirando finalmente a los grisáceos ojos del chico. Ahora era Hibari quien obedecía. Takeni sintió un hueco en el estómago, no había planeado decirle eso a Kyoya. Y ahora, no había marcha atrás. Prácticamente le había declarado sus sentimientos al carnívoro.-Verás, Hibari, t-tú me…_

 _Él no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero sí de acciones, y sabía que Takeni entendería lo siguiente. Hibari se acercó a su rostro y la besó. Dejando en claro que él también sentía lo mismo. Takeni se sorprendió un poco por el acto, nunca creyó que Hibari fuera capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos, pero ahí estaba él, estrechándola entre sus brazos y besándola como si no existiera el mañana._

 _-Tú también me gustas.-dijo después de haber soltado los labios de la morena. Takeni se abrazó fuertemente de Hibari, él la rodeo con sus brazos y ambos se quedaron abrazados en el edificio hasta que terminó la lluvia._

 _Ese día fue el inicio de algo especial para ambos. Nube y lluvia estarían juntos para siempre._

-Esa fue una historia muy linda, Takeni-neechan.-confesó la menor.-Hibari-san es un hombre con mucha suerte por tenerte a ti.

-Gracias, Lambi. Pero ahora es mi turno de hacerte una pregunta, ¿no crees?

Tragó duro, su hermana le preguntaría sobre quién era el chico que le gustaba, y sinceramente, no se sentía lista para confesar que estaba enamorada de Gokudera.

-Pues…eso creo.

-Bien, entonces, Lambi…-la sonrisa de Takeni no se hizo esperar y el nerviosismo de Lambi se negaba a desaparecer.- ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Gokudera?

La quijada de Lambi cayó al piso. Takeni ya lo sabía todo.

 _Continuará…_

 **¿Y bien? xD**

 **Reviews**

 ***TamalitoJedi: Gracias:3 He aquí la continuación c:**

 ***Guest: Lo sé, pobrecilla :´c**

 **También muchas gracias a todas esas personas que siguen y agregaron a favoritos esta rara historia x3**

 **Sayo n.n/**


End file.
